1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a power generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general electronic devices, such as portable or mobile electronic devices, how to save power sources and well use the energy is currently undergoing a high amount of research. In the present industry, there are methods for saving energy such as improving the manufacture processes of integrated circuits, reducing working voltage of electronic components, using high-efficiency power source systems, and using advanced power source management, etc.
In order to save the energy, when an electronic device is working or standby, even though it may be a small current such as milliamperes or microamperes of current, the current must be well managed and applied. However, if new power sources can be created while the electronic device is working, it may increase the usable time of the electronic device.
A mouse will be used as an example. A rolling wheel is an operation input component of the mouse. If mechanical energy generated when the rolling wheel is rotating can be converted into electrical energy and the converted electrical energy saved, the converted electrical energy can be used to drive the mouse. Therefore, it can save the power provided to the mouse from the external power source. Mobile phones are another good example. A jogging dial is an operation input component of the mobile phone. If mechanical energy generated when the jogging dial is rotated can be converted into electrical energy and the converted electrical energy saved, the converted electrical energy can be used to drive the mobile phone. Therefore, it can lengthen the usable time of the mobile phone. Consequently, the purpose of the present invention is to teach that how to convert the mechanical energy into electrical energy.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide an electronic device with a power generator. The electronic device comprises a rotational component which is an operation input component of the electronic device. The rotational component can generate mechanical energy when it is rotated. The power generator of the electronic device is used to convert the mechanical energy of the rotational component into electrical energy to be saved. So that the present invention can achieve the purpose of reducing power provided to the electronic device from the external power source and increasing the usable time of the electronic device.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses an electronic device with a power generator. The electronic device comprises a rotational component, a power generator, a commutator, a battery charger, and a transmission component. The rotational component is an operation input component of the electronic device. The power generator comprises a shaft, a coil, a first magnet, and a second magnet. The coil is circled about the shaft by using the shaft as an axle center. The first magnet and the second magnet are disposed on two sides of the shaft. The magnets are disposed in a manner that a pole of the first magnet faces an opposite pole of the second magnet. The commutator is electrically coupled with the power generator. The battery charger is electrically coupled with the commutator for providing a charging power source. The transmission component is coupled between the rotational component and the shaft. When the rotational component rotates, the rotational component drives the transmission component so as to make the shaft rotate and make the coil generate an induced current. The induced current is transmitted into the commutator. An output of the commutator is used to charge the battery charger.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the present invention electronic device comprises a power generator. The power generator can generate a charging power source. Therefore, the present invention electronic device can reduce the power provided to the electronic device from the external power source or the backup power supply, and increase the using time of the electronic device.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.